community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Abed Nadir
Abed Nadir is a student at Greendale Community College so he can one day take over his father's falafel restaurant. Some of Abed's classmates suspect he has Asperger's syndrome because of his inability to take social or emotional cues, but he has not actually been diagnosed with it. Abed is a fan of movies and television and often uses them to draw connections in real life. He is portrayed by Danny Pudi. Bio 'Pre Greendale' Abed had a difficult life growing up, due in part to his parents. He was born in Palestine, and his mother left his family when he was 6 years old. Though he never directly said it, Abed's father blamed Abed for his mom leaving. This caused his father to resent him and in turn paid very little attention to his son. This resulted in Abed constantly watching tv and movies so much that he says he was "raised by tv." It is assumed that Abed had little to no friends growing up. It is more prevelant early in the season when he claims he never recieved a text message until he got to Greendale and his inability to understand Troy's joking early on. 'Greendale' After coming to America from Palestine, Abed's father opened a falafel restaurant. Abed enrolled to take business and restaurant management classes to take over the restaurant, despite Abed really wanting to become a director. Britta pressured Abed to switch his major to film and even offered to pay his tuition after his father said he would not pay his tuition for anything other than business classes. However, after an emotional video Abed produced about his own life growing up brought his father to tears, his dad agreed to pay for his classes, saying that he wanted Abed to do whatever he wanted as long as it helped people understand him. Abed has become very well known on campus for his movies. His movies are often anticipated and he has muffins sent to him from actresses trying to get a role in his next film. 'In the study group' Abed joined the study group to meet people and to learn Spanish. Although Abed is well liked and accepted by the group, he is still the outcast of the group. He often sits quietly while everyone talks and argues, occasionally entering the conversation with a reference to a TV show or movie that is analogous to the situation. Abed has however become best friends with Troy Barnes. They are usually seen hanging out together and coming up with crazy ideas they put into ass mode. 'Class history' 'Personal Life' Although Abed is very well known, he does not have a great deal amount of friends outside of the study group. Abed is well aware of this, and is ok with it. Abed is very self-confident, he claims he has self-esteem falling out of his butt, and refers to himself as being "pretty adorable." It is hinted that Abed has Asperger's syndrome and constantly makes references to pop culture and media, going as far as to be "meta" and see his time with the study group as a TV show. While he seems rather emotionless, distant, and robot-like, it is shown that he does have emotions but just experiences them differently through television. Relationships Abed does not normally try to pick up girls because he claims they usually approach him first. He appears to be very popular with girls at Greendale, he has had girls approach him, send him muffin baskets, and he has claimed to have made out with the hottest girl on campus. Abed is very observant, he constantly studies his environment to the point where he was able to see US Secret Service observing the Greendale campus and accurately predict Britta, Shirley, and Annie's menstrual cycles. It seems he also predicted Jeff and Annie's attraction to each other in "Debate 109" through his films about the study group among other things such as Britta making Troy cry and Pierce hurting his leg. In way of romance, Abed had a weird romance with a Secret Service Agent, Robin Vohlers who had a very similar personality as he did. He goes as far as to claim "you can make napalm out of common dishsoap and catfood" on closed-circuit television so she can observe him more often. Abed is extremely close with Troy, and they are often seen together doing random and sometimes childish things. While he hung around Jeff much during the 1st season, the two drift apart in the 2nd season. However, Abed still treasures the friendship enough to spend his birthday alone with him making an homage to My Dinner with Andre, which is a movie about a guy (Jeff) who spends a pleasant evening with a weird friend (Abed) he's been avoiding lately. Abed seems not to be very fond of Pierce but is rather protective of Britta. Abed also shares a kiss with Annie during the second paintball tournament, but credits it to acting as his stoic chosen character Han Solo rather not himself. Trivia * Abed is a Muslim * Abed's father is from Gaza * Abed speaks Polish & Arabic * Abed's heritage is half Palestinian and half Polish-American * Abed's favorite movie is a tie between Ghostbusters, An American Werewolf in London, Back to The Future, Blade Runner, Stand By Me, Stripes, Star Wars IV through VI, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Jaws, Raising Arizona, Jurassic Park, Seven, The Matrix, Goonies, Breakfast Club, Real Genius, Better Off Dead, The Fog of War, and Pulp Fiction. * He is named after Channel 101 star Abed Gheit * Abed's adept acting skills have been shown on numorous ocasions. * Abed is extremely keen on human behavoir and appearance though he doesn't always understand what the behaviors might indicate further. * Abed has trouble understanding various human emotions and habits outside from a cinema and trope perspective. He particularly have dificulty with sarcasm. * Abed has proven to be a better athlete than Troy. He is also a skilled dancer though he has refused to take lessons. * Abed often does movie spoof's though he prefers the term homage. * Abed has trumped two professors' research thesis: He was the exception to Ian Duncan's Duncan Principle and disproved Peter Sheffield's analyisis of Who's the Boss. * In the Community College Chronicles, Abed is played by Alan Bruder. * Unlike the other members of the study group, his age has never been directy stated or alluded to. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students